


A Kiss for Every Runied Wing

by SJ_Mermaid



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Mermaid/pseuds/SJ_Mermaid
Summary: Some Cassian & Nesta fluff (and borderline smut)This is a set a few months after ACOMAF, and Nessian is real. This is just a lil tid-bit about how these two deal with each other after a fight.





	

Nesta slipped into her bedroom after dinner, quiet as a mouse. she had stayed up late with Elain and was so tired that she just slipped into her en suite bathroom to change into her sleepwear. She grabbed a thin silk top and matching bottoms from the drawer. When she first came to the night court, she hated everything. Especially the type of clothes everyone wore. Even though it had only been a few months since she and Elain had come here, she couldn’t image anything different. Her lilac-colored silk two piece, was skimpy to say the least, but she knew how Cassian detested her in them, giving her cause to wear it as often as possible. She liked watching him growl at her, most days. She washed her face in the basin and took her hair down from it’s half-up do. 

Cassian, she’d never met a man that made her feel _matched_ in the way he did. Everything with him was tit-for-tat, and because of it they spent most of their time yelling at each other. Most of their yelling was harmless, usually the worst was a slammed door and a few choice phrases. Today though was one of their worst fights to date, she bit her lip just thinking about it. _Well I suppose he’ll just have to apologize then,_ She thought at first, Nesta was never one to back down and admit her own weaknesses. But that was old Nesta, _I should go and apologize,_ she flitted out of the bathroom trying to make up what to say. She stopped when she saw Cassian sitting on the edge of her bed, his eyes were at the ground. She leaned backwards against the door, her teeth digging into her lower lip. For a moment she stayed there, taking him in, watching his chest move up and down, his hands laying flat on his knees, his calloused knuckles. She took in a deep breath and silent as a mouse she made her way over to the bed, pausing for a second before him. His eyes met hers for a long second, “I’m Sorry” she whispered, and he nodded in return. Nesta quieted the flame in the back of her mind, angry at her for giving in. It was enough.

Nesta slowly placed her knees on either side of Cassian’s hips, she felt his hand as they held her in place at her waist. She lifted her arms and hung them around his neck, loosely lying there like an open scarf. His Honey-colored eyes bore into her, he didn’t have to say a word to let her know what he felt, his apology was written there between flecks of gold. “Oh, Cassian,” she murmured, she began to move her right hand from his neck to his cheek. He shivered as she moved. She pulled back a little and asked if he was cold. Half undressed, wearing only his pants, even with the artificial warmth of his room, the minimal amount of clothing couldn’t have helped. He replied he wasn’t cold, “I just like how my name sounds on your lips.” He said, gazing up at her. 

She leaned in and kissed the right corner of his mouth gently. She slowly made her way up his cheek, murmuring his name softly between kisses. “Cassian, Cassian, Cassian,” when she reached his ear she whispered, soft as a summer breeze, “My Cassian.” His arms tightened around her waist, as he pulled her close into a deep kiss. She could feel his thumb grazing her spine underneath her silk night shirt. She reached up her right hand and ran it through his wavy chestnut hair. He slowly moved his mouth down, starting at the corner of her mouth, then down the side of her chin, and then slowly down her neck. His kisses were soft and wet, and Nesta could hear her name being moaned over and over as he moved his arms up her back. His last kiss was soft, landing just where her breast began. He pulled back slightly, pawing at strap of her shirt. She leaned backwards, and he began to pull on the strap harder. As he leaned forward, in to her, she noticed his wings began to lift upwards, probably an Illyrian male instinct. Nowadays he kept them tucked in, worried he would cause even more damage to them. The thin membrane layer that spread between each digit, now shredded beyond repair. Rendering his wings unusable, Nesta knew it was the cause of most of his shame. He was so focused on removing her night shirt, that he didn’t noticed as she slowly reached up her left hand and brushed the tips of her fingers against his broken wing. 

She felt his grip tighten, and heard a deep growl escape from him. When she looked at him, she saw that his honey filled eyes were no longer focused on her breasts. He was facing away from her, his chest heaving. His growl didn’t scare her, she knew what it was, a snarl. The same kind a wounded animal gives off. Still, she dropped her hand from his wings, and they tucked themselves into his back. She let put a breath, and reached up a hand, turning his face toward her. He wouldn’t meet her eyes. Holding his face in her hand she kissed up the side of his cheek. He didn’t move an inch. She rested her forehead against his and whispered, “You’re mine, Cassian” As she kissed the hollows of his cheek, his chin, and down his neck, she placed her hands on his chest, pushing him backwards. He resisted at first, but he slowly leaned back, till he lay flat against the bed. His wings extended slowly, till the lay out on the bed as well, crumpled and lopsided they stayed close to Cassian’s body. Nesta adjusted her legs so they straddled Cassian just above his hips. She continued kissing down his neck and across to his shoulder, her hair fell down her left side, brushing against Cassian’s arm. She reached out her hand once more and brushed her fingers slowly down the length of Cassian’s crippled wing. He cringed and let out a low growl but Nesta only ignored it. She gently adjusted her body, and Cassian could feel the tips of her hair grazing his wing, as she leaned down and gently kissed it. 

Her other hand cupped his cheek and gently caressed his face. Looking him in the eyes, she said again “You’re mine, Cassian, _every bit._ ” She felt his arms slowly return to their place on her hips and they wrapped around her, pulling her close. Her hair fell to the other side of her head, as she leaned toward Cassian, making a curtain between them and the outside world. He kissed her gently and deeply, and she growled with pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want some more - cause I have a few more Nessian plans along the same idea. Just a few small little scenes of domestic-ness 


End file.
